PLAN A!
by jimi18
Summary: Bonnie and Damon get it on! sorry can't think of a better summary, Pure lemons! NO PLOT
1. Chapter 1

Ok in this Caroline is still friends with them all and I know the Mystic Grill is in the TV show but I needed somewhere for them to go. This is going to be M all the way through!

Hope you like it.

**PLAN A!**

Bonnie looked in the mirror. How had she gotten herself in this mess, oh yea that's right her supposed best friends!

Elena, Meredith and Caroline had ganged up on her when she had said no. So Bonnie had agreed in the end but studying her image she wished that she had been a lot stronger. She didn't k now how she was going to get though this she was so embarrassed.

Stefan, Matt, Alaric and Damon are all in the mystic grill. Stefan, Matt and Alaric's girlfriend are doing a charity collection today and they all agreed that they would meet in the grill. Damon is there because he is looking for dinner and he really feels that he needs to get laid. Since being in Fells Church and around his brothers saintly little friends his diet has changed and now he drinks from the humans but fucking them and draining them has somehow lost its appeal and Damon is not sure why.

**2 weeks earlier**

The four girls sat in Elena's room, they had now finished high school and a long summer lay ahead of them.

"I want to do something to raise some money for the emergency services that help when we had the car accident" Elena stated, the girls all nodded in agreement that it was a good idea. So Elena came up with Plan A!

**Present Day**

Bonnie walked downstairs; they were all waiting to go. Caroline had done Bonnie's make up, Elena had picked out Bonnie's outfit and Meredith had held Bonnie's hand and given her the moral support that she needed to execute Plan A.

**2 days before**

Elena's plan was simple the four girls would have collection buckets and walk around the business of Fells Church in fancy dress. Not a problem until Elena arrived with the costumes. Bonnie had seen hers and said NO absolutely NO when hell freezes over NO when she wins the lottery NO when pigs fly NO.

**Present Day**

Apparently today is the day that pigs fly! The four girls head into town and start shaking there buckets collecting money, Bonnie looks less than enthusiastic and Elena hisses smile and Bonnie smiles. They do really well and that in a way is not surprising. They head to the mystic grill bar the last stop and as they enter the volume drops away the four girls stand there.

Elena is dressed as a French maid, her long golden hair falling like silk down her back in contrast with the black uniform. On her head is perched a little cap, in her hand a feather duster. The has a very short skirt and she has layers of white very short petticoats underneath her long tanned legs are encased in fishnet stockings suspenders and very high heels bringing Elena almost to a statuesque height.

Meredith is next to Elena the olive skin and wavy dark hair; she is dressed in a cop uniform. Meredith has a hat on, a shirt that is unbuttoned tied at the waist and showing off her fit athletic body. You can glimpse the bra on that she has. Instead of a skirt Meredith is wearing skin tight hot pants that barely hold her bottom. Her long legs are bear and again she has on heals not as high as Elena's but still sexy.

Caroline's outfit really has the men in the grill's hearts racing. Caroline is dressed as a naughty nurse, her thick auburn hair pinned up under a nurse's cap, the white short uniform in open to the navel and showing plenty of tanned skin, she has a thermometer in her cleavage and a syringe in her hand. The tight skirt brushes the cheeks of her bum and you can see that she is wearing a thong. Her feet are encased in white 3inch high sandals.

The fourth one in the group is Bonnie McCullough and Damon, as well as nearly every other man in the bar can't take their eyes of the petite red head. Bonnie blushed as she stood there all male eyes were on her. Elena had chosen Bonnie's outfit, sweet innocent Bonnie McCullough was dressed as a naughty school girl and the men loved it. Damon's eye's scanned the room and his blood started to boil. Damon's eye returned to Bonnie and assed the view before him. Bonnie's long soft fiery red curls were tied in bunches. She had a straw boater on her head; she was wearing a white shirt that was a size to small and completely undone the shirt was tied at the waist under the white shirt was a black lace push up bra. Taking Bonnie from a B to a C cup, the black of the bra contrasted with the alabaster skin. Bonnie was wearing a school tie the knot rested in the valley of her breast. Next was a pleated gym skirt that rested very low on her hips and skimmed her bottom, as Damon's eyes wondered down the view in front of him his jeans were getting uncomfortably tight. Next was a black lace suspender belt and black lace stockings Damon was now ready to go over there and just take the witch now! He reached her feet and he was surprised to see the fuck me shoes that Bonnie was wearing, where would she even know how to buy a pair of shoes like that, they had a five inch spiked heal and a 1 inch platform at the front, bringing Bonnie up to five seven in height and as Damon approached her he realised that she was now the perfect height in those shoes for him to bend over and fuck.

The girls began walking around collecting money, they did really well in the grill, and the last men they approached were they four at the bar. Alaric looked at Meredith leaned over shoved a handful of dollars in her bucket leaned over whispered something and Meredith smiled.

"See you later girls. I'll drop this off at the bank on the way home so they can count it" Meredith said and she walked out hand in hand with Alaric.

Stefan wasn't as subtle, he pulled Elena towards him and as Damon obsevered him and Elena he was reminded of a time in France many years ago when he had walked in on his brother and the maid having sex. He smiled as he remembered that day. Stefan was also remembering that time and as he got hard he took Elena over to a booth to sit down, Obviously Elena had a dirty side that he wasn't aware of and as she leaned into Stefan, Damon distinctly heard a zip undo and Stefan's gasp as Elena slid her hand into his jeans and caressed Stefan's dick.

This left Matt, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie at the bar. Both Bonnie and Damon could see that Matt wanted Caroline badly and Bonnie decided she would go to the bathroom. Bonnie excused herself and Damon turned back to the bar. Less than a minute later Matt and Caroline were kissing. Damon had a smirk on his face as he stood up from the bar. He just remembered that the Mystic Grill had refurbed the toilets in a bid to become trendier and they now had a unisex bathroom and Bonnie was in there.

As Damon walked in there Bonnie was bent over the sink washing her hands. S

He had sensed that Damon had come in the bathroom, Bonnie turned around to look at Damon, she saw the bulge in the front of his jeans and realised that she had done this to him. Bonnie suddenly felt empowered, strong, sexy and very naughty. She had wanted Damon for a long time and now she was going to have him!

Damon approached Bonnie and placed his arms either side of her and she leaned back slightly and sat on the side. Damon watched every move as she raised one hand and placed it on his chest, Damon thought she was going to push him away instead she grabbed the front of his silk shirt opened her legs and pulled him closer. Damon could instantly feel the heat coming from her pussy against his rock hard cock. Bonnie then lifted her other hand. With the first hand she started to unbutton his shirt while the second hand rubbed the silk hard over his nipple. Damon gasped in pleasure. His mind was racing out of control and he was now using his arms to support his weight as Sweet innocent Bonnie drove him wild with lust. Damon moved his hands to Bonnie's breast and with a gentle flick the cups came down pushing her ripe dark nipples up and out of the bra that had barely contained them. Damon realised that if Bonnie had bent over in the bar that her breast would have fallen out easily and this turned him on more if possible knowing that one touch could expose them. Though now he was enjoying the pleasure of them he knew that he wouldn't want anybody else to ever see them. Damon bent his dark head to her breast and captured a nipple in his mouth. A deep moan escaped Bonnie's lips and Damon's hand moved to the other nipple twisting and pulling hard. Bonnie moaned again and she could feel herself getting even wetter if that was possible. Damon had never been so turned on, he moved his hand down to her panties and pushed them aside and plunged a long finger into Bonnie's hot wet core, and Bonnie gasped and arched her back pushing her breast harder into his mouth. Bonnie's hand moved to twist and pull her other nipple that didn't have Damon latched on. Bonnie hand never been this far with anyone and she was enjoying in. Her small hand had undone Damon's jeans thank goodness he had gone commando today and her hand grasped at his rock hard cock that she wanted to be riding. Bonnie was a little shocked by the size of Damon but that thought flew out of her head when Damon inserted a second and third finger into her. Damon moaned at the feel of how tight she was and he couldn't wait to be fucking her senseless but the small soft hand that was rubbing his cock was bringing him closed to finish.

Bonnie moaned as Damon finger fucked her finding her g stop, he knew exactly how to get the most out of her body his mouth was continuing to assault her nipples bonnie was very close

"Oh fuck Damon harder; suck my nipples hard please, please" Bonnie begged Damon.

"Is this what you want" and Damon sucked harder while Bonnie twisted and pulled hard at her other nipple.

"Yes" Bonnie gasped

"What about this?" Damon asked as his fingers slammed in and out of Bonnie.

"Yes, yes more, harder Damon fuck me harder. I want your dick"

"Rub my dick harder Bonnie" Damon gasped as her hand went tighter and faster on his dick.

Bonnie's first orgasm hit her hard and as Damon continued a second on followed, Bonnie's hand worked his dick and Damon moaned as he exploded in her hand.

He rested his head in her breast and breathed heavy. He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and smirked

"Ready for you next lesson"

Bonnie ran her hands through his dark hair and smiled " maybe we should take it some more private for my next lesson" as they looked around the bathroom, Damon was glad that he had locked the door when he came in but also surprised how Bonnie still went ahead as she didn't know the door was locked.

Damon helped Bonnie get ready and followed her out of the door his hand on the small of her waist. They noticed that the others had all left; they left though the back door and headed to Damon's car.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Bonnie and Damon are still at it. I re read the first chapter that I posted and realised that there were a few spelling mistakes. Sorry about that! I will try and do better with this one.

**Plan A – Part 2**

Damon pulled Bonnie with him to his car. Bonnie slid into the soft leather seat of the Ferrari. Damon sped around the car and got in to the driver's seat. Damon looked over a Bonnie, she was looking hot. She had taken off the straw boater and thrown it into the foot well and she also took off her shoes for the ride.

Damon turned the key and the engine purred into life. Damon shifted the car into gear and pulled off. Damon looked over at the red headed, she was just so sexy. Damon reached over and ran his hand over Bonnie's stocking clad thigh. His hand moved higher and higher until his hand brushed the wet panties she still had on. Bonnie smirked and turned her hips towards Damon. Damon was pleased that he had a tip - tronic car as his hand pulled Bonnie's panties off and stuffed them in his pocket Bonnie was glad that the windows were so heavily tinted as she turned herself in the seat and propped her legs wide open so Damon could see her glisten pussy. Damon loved this naughty side of Bonnie and he slid his finger into Bonnie and used his thumb to flick at her clit. Damon loved the sound of Bonnie's moans, she was so fucking hot and she knew what to do to turn him on. He was rock hard again and glad that he was a Vampire so he could drive will enjoying the show Bonnie was giving him. Damon moved his finger out of Bonnie's beautiful tight pussy. Bonnie moaned at the loss until she saw Damon put his finger in his mouth and licked Bonnie's juices of it. Bonnie and Damon both moaned Bonnie watching him and Damon at the divine flavour of Bonnie. Damon couldn't wait until he could taste her directly now he had to be content watching her face as he pushed two fingers in her. Bonnie pushed her pussy onto his fingers and Damon curled his fingers inside her hitting that spot Bonnie squirmed in her seat and moaned again. Bonnie reached up with her hands and watched Damon's face as she pulled her breast out of her bra and started to pull the nipples hard and twist them. Damon was loving the show she was giving him.

"Damon make me come now!" Bonnie demanded and then did something that he had never ever seen before Bonnie bent her head down keeping eye contact with Damon as she managed to get her own nipple between her teeth and bite hard. Damon couldn't control himself any longer the sight of Bonnie with one of her feet on his shoulder, letting him finger her as he drove, with her back against the car door and biting her own nipple.

"Fuck, now Damon" she demanded again and with that she came hard as Damon pulled up at the boarding house cuming in his own pants.

This is a small interlude before they get indoors.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok as there are not many interested in this fic this will be the last chapter.

Enjoy.

Damon switched of the engine and moved around to Bonnie's side of the car. Bonnie had slipped her shoes back on and Damon was pleased he looked forward to fucking her in those shoes and not a lot else. He held his hand out for Bonnie to take and as she swung her legs out of the car Damon could see her pussy in its full glory. Damon pushed lightly on Bonnie's shoulders to keep her in the car. The bucket seat put her at a great angle it tilted her pussy towards him, Bonnie's legs were now out of the car and Damon dropped to his knees in front of her, Bonnie's heals meant that her legs were bent and when she saw Damon on his knee's she opened her legs wide. Bonnie didn't care that she was exposed on the drive way and they could be caught at anytime in fact Bonnie found this even more of a turn on. Damon placed his hands gently on her thighs and pushed them open further as he lowered his face in between her legs. The smell of her getting wetter was driving him wild. His tongue came out to taste her and she groaned. Damon moaned at the sweet taste of her on his tongue and he pushed his tongue deeper into her, his tongue flicked at her clit and she moaned, one of his hands went to her still exposed breasts, she hadn't bothered to put them away when they had pulled up to the boarding house.

Damon pulled back slightly. "Bonnie you tasted so fucking good, you are so fucking wet, do you know how much you turn me on"

Bonnie replied by moaning as Damon pushed two fingers into her and continued with his tongue to lick and suck at her. Damon's tongue was talented that it didn't take long for Bonnie to cum loudly shouting Damon's name.

That was it for Damon, he hadn't even fucked her yet and here he knew that he could never want any woman as much as he wanted Bonnie.

Damon lifted Bonnie out of the car and carried her to the house. Damon could here Stefan and Elena having boring sex upstairs on the bed. Those two had no adventure in them but that was good for Damon as he knew that he had the house free to take Bonnie on whatever surface and in whatever position that they wanted to do.

"Bonnie" Damon kissed her forehead as he took her into the living room. He sat them on the sofa; Bonnie was straddling him looking shattered.

"Beautiful, do you want to rest" Damon asked, Bonnie smiled at him leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

" Damon, I want you inside me"

Damon groaned at the thought of being inside this little minx.

"Bonnie, I really want your first time to be special and to make love to you for hours, but I know I'm not going to be able to, I need to fuck you so badly"

Bonnie grabbed hold of Damon's shirt and ripped it open "then fuck me Damon. Now!"

Damon was hard already but his soft little witch talking dirty and demanding him to fuck her was too much. His dick was out of his jeans and pulsing waiting to get in her. Bonnie didn't know how she knew how to do all this stuff it was just so natural with Damon. Damon guided her hips as she lowered herself on his cock she gasped as he broke through and then the delicious feel of him stretch her. Damon moaned at how tight she was. He didn't want to hurt her. He was holding back from thrusting in to her. But she was so hot, tight and wet for him and he had been the only guy ever to be here and he knew he would never share her with anybody. She was his.

Bonnie raised herself up slightly and then pushed herself down on Damon's large rock hard cock, Damon's head fell back and he moaned loudly "Fuck Bonnie, do you know what you do to me?"

Bonnie smiled as Damon's hands were on her hips and guiding her up and down. Bonnie was tight and wet and loving being fucked by Damon. Bonnie let her head fall back as she moaned with pleasure. Damon leaned forward and kissed her neck and worked his way down towards her breast. He took one pink nipple in his mouth and swirled it around in his tongue Bonnie moaned as he gently nipped at the sensitive bud, Bonnie's own hands moved up his perfectly sculpted pale chest and started to play with his nipples. Damon moved his other hand from her hip to between them and started to play with her clit. Bonnie couldn't hold back any longer and she screamed Damon's name as she screamed. Damon came hard as well calling Bonnie's name.

Bonnie collapsed on top of Damon he held her close to him.

"Bonnie, I think that I'm in love with you" Damon whispered quietly in her ear. He could feel Bonnie smiled against his chest.

"Good, cause I think I'm in love with you as well"

Damon was still inside of Bonnie as he pulled her face in front of his so they were eye to eye. It felt so intense. Damon kissed Bonnie with everything he had.

THE END


End file.
